


Bubba, JinJinnie, and Their Little Prince

by aye_its_alaina



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Care Giver Bang Chan, Age Play Little Lee Felix, JUST LITTLE BABY FELIX ACTING CUTE, M/M, NOTHING SEXUAL I SWEAR, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, just a few kisses here and there, no kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_its_alaina/pseuds/aye_its_alaina
Summary: Basically Caretaker Chan and Little Felix fluff... NOTHING SEXUAL!! I might take requests but that’s if inspiration hits me in the face... I hope you enjoy reading!





	1. Bubbbbbaaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluff is every chapter unless stated otherwise tbh... Enjoy!

“Bubba,” Felix whined, rolling around on their shared bed and pouting at Chan who was writing lyrics at his desk. 

“Yes, Lix?” Chan smiled, looking at his notebook even though he wasn’t writing yet. He was waiting to see how patient his little one was with him. 

“Buuubbbaa,” Felix dragged out, desperate to get cuddles from the man he trusted with his whole heart and soul. 

“Yes, Sunshine?” Chan finally set his notebook down, staring at his Baby Boy with a loving gaze and a playful smile on his lips. Felix looks so cute rolling around on the bed with Chan-Chan. 

“Buuuuubbbbaaaa,” Felix stopped rolling around and stared at the ceiling above him, pouting more because Bubba didn’t understand that he wanted cuddles. 

“Yes, my Prince?” Chan chuckled, quietly putting away all of his stuff and sneaking over to the bed where his Baby was laying down staring at the ceiling. 

“Buuuuuuuubbbbbbbbaaaaaaa,” Felix kicked his feet around, impatient and fussy because of the lack of cuddles in his life. Unsatisfied because he wasn’t in his Bubba’s arms. 

“Yes, my Love?” Chan finally laid down, wrapping Felix’s lithe figure in his arms and kissing all over Felix’s face, making the younger giggle and flail around. 

“I love you, Bubba!” Felix was beaming his smile at Chan and his Bubba wondered when he became so lucky to have his feelings reciprocated by the most beautiful boy in the world. 

“I love you too, Darling,” Chan smiled back, giggling when Felix buried his face in his neck. Lix’s hair tickled his jawline and Lix’s small hands wrinkled his shirt but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Finding Nemo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Stray Kids finally has a day off and Felix surprisingly woke up at a decent time. It was 8 in the morning and the dorm was quite for once. No laughing, no screaming, no snoring, just a blanket of silence. Looking to his left, he gazes at his Chris, at his Bubba, and giggled quietly. His Bubba looks so cute when he’s asleep. Chris’s arm was wrapped around his waist and Felix’s head rested on his other arm. Reaching around his Bubba, Lix grabbed his white teddy bear that his Bubba gave him. Chan-Chan is what Lix named the teddy, he named him after his Bubba. Lix squealed when Bubba pulled him closer. 

“Lix woke up before Bubba?” Lix beamed and giggled at Bubba’s question, excited that he’s not the only one awake anymore. Bubba ushered them both into the bathroom, insisting that he won’t give Lix cuddles until they brush their teeth and eat some breakfast. 

After eating a breakfast of microwave Mac n Cheese (because Lix really wanted some and Chan can’t say no to his Sunshine), Lix flopped onto the couch mumbling something about watching a movie. Chan hurried over to the tv and inserted Finding Nemo (aka the movie that can make anyone feel like a kid again). After inserting the movie, he went to cook some popcorn and grab a sippy cup of juice for Felix and a can of Coca Cola for himself.

Chan felt himself falling asleep towards the middle of the movie, around where Dory and Marlin are trapped in the jellyfish, until he heard a quiet sniffle coming from Felix. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, his voice soft and soothing. Felix looked up at him with watery eyes and whimpered. 

“Dory got hurt!” Felix murmured as he cuddled into Chan’s broad chest. Chan let out a soft chuckle as he held the other boy close. 

“Dory will be fine, Lix,” Chan said, reassuringly to his baby boy. Felix whined into Chan’s neck and smiled adoringly at the feeling, “Come here.”

Chan somehow pulled Felix closer to him and Felix ended up laying on top of Chan’s torso with his head above Chan’s heart beat. Caressing Felix’s hair and kissing the top of his head came naturally to Chan. And when Felix smiled up at Chan with his cute squishy cheeks, Chan hoped that Felix couldn’t feel his heart stutter in his chest.


	3. How It Started (Kinda... I guess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Caregiver Chan and Little Felix came to be...

Felix and Chan didn’t start out with a caregiver and little relationship, they actually started as a normal couple. Well, as normal as these two can be honestly. Things like cuddling, kissing, and playful flirting occurred often between them, no matter where they were and they made sure to stay within their personal boundaries. And that means  _ no sex  _ until Felix was ready, because Chan can wait forever and a day for him to be ready. So, when Felix asked him to talk in their room with strawberry-tinted cheeks and jittery fingers, Chan couldn’t help but think that Felix would say he’s  _ ready _ . 

 

But surprise-surprise, the news turned out to be very different. Not in a bad way. Chan was just surprised when Felix asked him, “Chan, is it ok if I wanted to be treated like a baby every so often?” 

 

“Of course it is, Babe,” Chan reassured him, relaxing after getting worked up thinking about what other possibilities could have happened. Felix smiled nervously to him, hangs nervously squeezing themselves and he sat on the bed next to the elder. 

 

“That’s not what I meant, Babe,” Felix paused before continuing, “I mean, I want things like a pacifier and comfy onesies and cute stuffies and all that.” Felix averted his gaze to his hands and continued fiddling with them until he heard Chan’s chuckle. 

 

“And like I said earlier,” Chan gazed adoringly into Felix’s dark chocolate eyes, “It’s ok, you can do whatever you want with me.” Felix directed his eyes to Chan once again, questioning and pouting, almost teasingly. 

 

“How do I know that you won’t judge me?”

 

“Lix, I love you so much, is that even a question?” Chan opened his arms towards Felix and Felix, being the dork that he is, flopped into them and the dorm was suddenly filled with the rambunctious laughter of two Australians.

 

 

A little after laughing on Chan’s bed (and getting yelled at by Woojin for being too loud):

 

 

“I love you soooooooo much,  _ Daddy _ ,” Felix made sure to deepen his voice when saying the last word and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“I  _ really _ want to judge you right now, that felt so weird.”

 

Both of them shudder by the sheer uncomfortable power of the word “Daddy” and how overly sexuallized the word has become in this modern day and age.

 

“What else can I call you, Bubba?”

 

“Call me Bubba and you are my Baby Lix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussie Line are cuties and I need more Chanlix moments in my life tbh...
> 
> (Btw I didn’t reread and edit this so plz tell me in the comments if I made a horrible typo)


	4. Little Hands and Big Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChanHyunLix is already established and I’ll upload the establishment sooner or later

Now, not to be nsfw or anything, but Chan is always swooning over Hyunjin and Felix. And today as no different. 

When Chan entered their room to get some cuddles and sleep, he wasn’t prepared to see his little dorks giggling as they compared hand sizes. The two of them were sitting on their makeshift bed (basically, all three of their twin-sized beds pushed together) and their smiles and giggles were bright enough to outshine the sun. After a few more seconds of standing at the doorway, Chan cleared his throat and both boys turned their heads to the eldest, the smiles on their faces somehow growing even more. Felix stood up from the bed and ran over to the door to drag Chan over and Hyunjin bounced on the mattress excitedly as they walked over to him. 

“What were the two of you doing while I was in the shower?” Chan asked, amused that his boys started giggling again. Felix raised Chan’s hand and put his own hand against the elder’s and started laughing more than he already was.

“His hand is so small, Hyungie!” Hyunjin stuttered between giggles. Felix ended up launching himself onto Chan and Hyunjin settled down next to both of them with an arm wrapped around the two. All three of the boys started giggling again and Felix eventually slipped off of Chan and squirmed his way to lay between Hyunjin and Chan. 

“C’mon, let’s sleep now, we have practice tomorrow,” Chan said, after finally calming down. The other two nodded and snuggled closer together asChan pulled Felix closer to his chest and then pulled Hyunjin as close as possible to them. 

“Bubba, Jinjinnie, I love you both,” Felix mumbled while snuggling his back closer to Chan and clutching onto Hyunjin’s shirt. Chan kissed the top of Felix’s head and caressed Hyunjin’s soft cheek before falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

And Hyunjin? Hyunjin watched as the his two Aussie boyfriends fell asleep and smiled to himself, wondering what miracle he did in his past life in order to love and be loved by two angels on earth.


	5. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late Halloween post oof...

“Bubbaaaaaaa,” Lix whispered, “Trick or Treat!”

 

Chan felt his heart melt when he saw Felix’s little costume. Lix was wearing a red cape, a golden crown he received from a fansign, and Chan’s birthday present to him: a sparkly, red pacifier that says “Daddy’s Little Prince” on it. 

 

“Baby, what kind of treat do you want?” Chan asked and Felix furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought about what exactly he wanted from his Bubba.

 

“Baby wants a, uhm, ah- a kiss!” Lix stuttered his way through the sentence and grabbed Chan’s hands while looking down, slightly embarrassed that he had so much trouble speaking a simple  _ English  _ sentence. Chan pulled Felix closer to him and wrapped his arms around Felix’s skinny body, noting that he should bring the younger on a dinner date soon. Tiny hands laid themselves on Chan’s cheeks and his baby laughed while squishing said cheeks.

 

“Where does my Lixie want his treat, hm?” Chan asked, looking down at his Little with a smile.

 

“On his forehead?” Muah

 

“On his nose?” Muah

 

“Ooooh, what about his cute cheeks?” Muah, Muah

 

“Mmmmmm, on his eyelids?” Muah, Muah and a lot of giggles coming from the younger Australian.

 

“What about  _ all _ of your freckles?” A lot of muahs and giggles came from the two of them and filled the hallway. 

 

The other members were watching something in the hallway and someone (Jisung) yelled, “WE GET IT, THE TWO OF YOU ARE GOALS BUT WE ARE TRYING TO WATCH SOMETHING OVER HERE SO PLEASE BE QUIET!” More giggles escaped the two of them as they waddled into Chan’s room, still hugging each other and Chan placing a lot of kisses on Lix’s head.

 

“Daddy,” oh god, Chris uwu’d really hard, “You missed a spot,” Lix whined. Chris looked down and almost squealed when he saw Lix pucker his lips and close his eyes, obviously waiting for him to do something about it. 

 

Chris leaned down a and connected their lips together, smiling slightly when Felix pushed against him eagerly. His hands were on Felix’s small hips and Felix’s hands were still on Chris’s cheeks. After a few more pecks and giggles, Felix pulled away and stared into his Bubba’s eyes, a slight blush on his freckled cheeks. He scooted a little closer and Chris held him tighter. 

 

“My precious baby Lix, I love you so much,” Chan muttered, pressing his forehead against Felix’s and Chan  _ really _ hoped that the younger Australian couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. 

 

“Lixie loves you too, Bubba, you’re the best Daddy and boyfriend in the world!” Felix gave Chan a shy grin and moved his hands from Chan’s cheeks to the black sweater that will probably be given to him sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to follow me on Twitter and see previews of my fics: @IsDejaa

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of Little!Felix and Caretaker!Chan???


End file.
